


Not The Worst

by missblatherskite



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: The girl was strong, Anya gave her that.





	Not The Worst

The girl was strong, Anya gave her that. She’d thought her weak at first, dressed in her light clothes, without armor, and no doubt without any hidden weapons. Walking with false confidence didn’t impress her in the least.

 

When she burned…when she _annihilated_ her people, so easily, so very easily, she started to think differently. Bringing that sort of death took strength. Anya had known some warriors that would balk at the idea—no matter how necessary it was for their survival.

 

Thoughts of the sky girl, of Clarke, were few when she was captured by the mountain men. What did that enemy matter, when another had her caged like an animal? Clarke finding her was nothing she would ever had expected, and freeing her even more surprising. Maybe in the past she would have thought it weakness, a little girl being soft hearted, but now…there was more to her freedom than compassion. The girl was clever. She wanted something.

 

She fought well. If she was at her full strength she’d never have been defeated, but as it was, it was no dishonor to die at Clarke’s hands. But she didn’t, because there was that cleverness. Anya was worth more alive, and so alive she would stay. She might like this sky girl.

 

And when she was bleeding on the ground, her fight coming to an end, she decided it wasn’t the worst death. A strong and clever sky girl was not the worst last thing to see.


End file.
